Another You
by Senritsu131
Summary: Now, I can no longer pretend, I have to remember that you’ll never be MINE… EdxRoy Shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I Neither Own Fullmetal Alchemist nor the characters within although I definitely own my OCs…**

**Warning: Slight OOcness… Yaoi… Consider yourself warned!**

**Another You**

**Chapter 1**

_Forget the times you walked by, _

_Forget the times you've made my world round, _

_Forget the sweet things… If I can, _

_Now, I can no longer pretend, _

_I have to remember that you'll never be MINE…_

_-Unknown-_

"Edward Elric has just arrived, sir." The sergeant reported to General Roy Mustang.

"Thank you, sergeant. You are now dismissed."

"Yes sir!" He saluted then went out of General Mustang's office.

Roy smirked.

_He's back…_

Ed was sent by the Fuhrer for his 6-months mission and Roy did not even know what that was all about. He kept on finding answers but not even a single clue was found. He asked Ed but he won't tell him. All Roy had done that time was to trust him and wait.

"Riza!" Roy called out.

The door opened "Yes dear?"

_---_

Stretching out his arms, Ed yawned. He was now inside his room, in the dorms. He sat down at his bunk bed before fall down. He looked at the other side where Alphonse's bed was located.

8 years after the incident in the underground city, Edward and the others had already moved on. Alphonse Elric was now at the other side of the gate.

A knock had snapped him out from reality.

"Colonel Elric! Sir!"

He opened the door and saw a brunette-haired man. "Yes, Sergeant?"

"General Mustang asked for your presence." He informed.

"Thank you sergeant, tell him I'll be there in a minute."

The sergeant nodded and walked away. Ed sighed and went back to his room. Facing him again would be really hard, especially for Ed.

_Did he forget about me? Maybe…_

_---_

"Is Havoc back?" Roy asked her.

"Yes. Well in fact, He was now taking his break." Riza said.

Roy smirked, and then he pulled her, giving her a quick kiss on her lips. She smiled. "You should work now."

"I'll be fine! Don't worry, this will be finished before the dead-" Roy's statement was cut by a loud bang of the door of his outer office.

"I think I need to do something." Roy said in a low, cold voice. He hastily stood up and walked out from the office.

Riza took a glance at the door where Roy had just gone out. She was worried of _their _situation, she doesn't know if this would get better or would get worst now that he is back. She got up and started to do her paperwork again.

_Is this going to work?_

_---_

Edward stood inside Roy's outer office. _This is it…_ After taking a deep breath, he headed to the door of the inner office. He grabbed the knob and slowly opening it.

_Roy smirked, and then he pulled her, giving her a quick kiss on her lips. She smiled. "You should work now."_

Ed stopped, his hands were now shaking. He could not explain how painful it was to see someone you loved or _still love…_ in another's arms. He closed the door slowly and walked away. He attempted to lean back against the wall near the door of the outer office but to his surprise, someone grabbed him.

"What do you think your doing, Havoc?!" He yelled at him.

"I'm just claiming what really is mine." Jean smirked, grabbing him at the dark side of the hallway near the office.

"You cocky asshole! Why don't you stop disturbing me and mind your own fucking business."

"You're now my business Edward."

"Who gave you the right to screw-up my lif-" Ed was cut when Jean's lips crushed down to his, making him shut his mouth. Jean placed his hands at Ed's side. After a few seconds, Jean pulled away. Still dazed, Ed gained his composure.

He looked up at him and glared. "You bastard…"

"I'm not the _bastard_, Ed. It's _him_… not me and I have the right to screw you up, my love. Remember this, you are mine and you will be stuck with me for good." Then he smiled at him and walked away, leaving Ed behind.

Ed was now totally confused about what he felt. Even though he was angry with Jean, he can't help but forgive him because he can't stay angry at him for a longer time no matter what he do.

Walking, Jean smiled. His plan was working and he felt very happy. He was almost at the peek of his own sweet revenge for Mustang, the one who ruined his love life. But there was a feeling that was disturbing him. Guilt. His conscience was bugging him every time he saw Ed and unknowingly, he was checking out his beautiful features. This was a huge mistake and now he was committing it unintentionally

_I'm falling for him…_

---

Roy stepped back, his eyes widened as he felt pain in his chest.

_"You're now my business Edward."_

_"Who gave you the right to screw-up my lif-" Ed was cut when Jean's lips crushed down to his, making him shut his mouth. Jean placed his hands at Ed's side. After a few seconds, Jean pulled away. Still dazed, Ed gained his composure. _

Roy walked away, leaving his past lover in another's arms. His fist was tightly clenched, digging his nails at his palm that caused his hands to bleed. Unfortunately, his gloves were left unusually in his drawer so he went back to his office to get his gloves.

_I still love him…_

_----------To be continued-----------_

_Author's notes:_

_If you had seen some grammar errors and typos, I'm really sorry. My beta was still busy right now and I can't wait to post this... _

_As of now, I'm typing the second chap so no worries -grin-_

_Thanks for reading this fic..._

_Please review... :D they are always loved... :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Neither Own Fullmetal Alchemist nor the characters within…**

**Warning: Slight OOcness… Yaoi… Consider yourself warned!**

**Another You**

**Chapter 2**

_The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else in return._

It's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does…

_-Unknown-_

Walking from afar, Riza was surprised when she saw the smoke coming from Roy's house. She ran towards it.

Riza opened the door abruptly and was surprised to see the General who was not in his self.

"General! What the hell are you doing!?" She yelled but Roy never heard a single thing, his mind was occupied with regret. _Why did I drive him away?_

_...xxxx..._

"_Fullmetal? Why are you here?" General Mustang was surprised when Ed got home earlier than expected. Usually, he would never be surprised by this but because his thoughts were occupied with full of things, he forgot it._

"_Do you have to ask?" Ed replied. He was also surprised by Roy's reaction. It was always 'Geez shrimp… I won't be surprised if the Fuhrer will suspend you for a year' or 'Hey Shorty! Didn't you enjoy your last mission?' and always say it with a smirk and sometimes with sarcasm._

"_I have to, Fullmetal. And it's clearly improper for you to escape if your mission is not yet even half way done." _

_Now, this situation is becoming unusual. "And when do things become proper if it is me, bastard?" _

_Roy sighed. He had to do this now. "Ed, we have to end this…"_

_Ed laughed "Hehehe… Are you kidding me?! I think you've totally lost your sense of humor!"_

"_I'm not kidding, Ed." Roy said. His voice held sternness that never failed to falter._

_Ed stopped laughing. His heart beat faster. He couldn't believe what he just had heard. _

A forged promise…

"Ed, I'll love you always… no matter what happens…"

A shredded promise…

"I'll never let you go…"

"_You've changed a lot, Fullmetal. You're not the one I met a few years ago…" He looked at him, staring intensely at his eyes with full of hurt._

"_And you're still the same heart breaker, General. You really caught me off guard." Now, his look was full of determination._

"_I'm glad you knew me that well…"_

_Ed turned, facing away from Roy, and said "So I guess I'll see you around…" then, he left._

_Roy stood up and walked towards the windows, he looked outside and said "Later, Edward Elric…"_

_...xxxx..._

Remembering those events that occurred in this office three months ago made him feel regret. Why did he let him go?

"Roy? Roy!" Riza yelled at him.

Eyes dazed, he looked down and kneeled. _What have I done?_

_Slap…_

Roy was awakened, what happened? Riza slapped him… hard… He felt pain physically, but the pain inside him never ceased. The pain she made was incomparable to the pain within him. He felt numb.

He knew very well that this pain will end only when he could find someone who could fill in the missing place within, and only one person could do that. He just learned his lesson. He already found the One yet he let it go… no matter how cliché as it sounds but that's the truth.

He looked at her with guilt. "I'm sorry, Riza…"

She knew what he meant and definitely knew this was coming.

Riza nodded and smiled at him.

Hope filled his eyes, she had forgiven him. Now, he needed to do his next job. He stood and walked out of his house.

"I'm going to get you back, Edward Elric."

---

Riza looked around his house, the fire already ceased. She smiled.

"He really is a mess…"

_...xxxx..._

_When Edward walked out of his office, this was implying that he already walked out of his life. He looked back at the door and stared, and then he suddenly smirked. _

"_Remember this bastard; don't expect me to sulk because I could find another you…" _

_----------To be continued-----------_

_Author's notes:_

_Sorry for the very short chapter… My sister and I were very busy for these past few weeks since its our last day of school and we also joined CAT Leadership Training… so fun!_

_And AGAIN… this was not yet beta-ed… sorry my beta… :D u know love u so much… :D:D:D:D_

_So how's the chapter? Fine? Horrible? _

_I only have one way to find out… _

_Review! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Neither Own Fullmetal Alchemist nor the characters within…**

**Warning: Slight OOcness… Yaoi… Consider yourself warned!**

**Another You**

_A man is too apt to forget that in this world he cannot have everything. _

_A choice is all that is left him._

_-H Matthews-  
_

**Chapter 3**

Few days passed yet it felt like months for Roy. He waited for Ed to come over his office and talk to him but he never did. Time had triggered his desperation and so, he called Hawkeye a few minutes later.

"Captain I need you to call Lieutenant Colonel Elric and ask him to come over immediately. I have some important matters that needed to be discussed."

She saluted. "Yes Sir" then walked out.

---

Roy heard someone knock. "Come in." he said, still working on the papers Riza had given.

"What do you want?" Ed asked coldly.

He didn't look at him, still working on the papers. "I'm surprised you didn't destroy the door."

"Well, I'm surprised you even have noticed that, General." He glared, hoping that it would chop him into pieces but failed.

He ignored his statement and said in a superior-like tone. "We need to talk."

Ed glared at him. "Then what do you think are we doing?" He replied sarcastically.

Roy ignored his reply. He stood up and walked towards him. "Ed I-"

"Hurry up General. I don't have all day." He slid his hands inside his pocket in a manner of saying like 'What-the-hell-do-you-want?-I-don't-care-about-you-anymore'.

Roy was pissed. He knew Ed was intentionally interrupting him. Before he knew it, Roy took Ed's hand and shoved him at the wall near the closed door and placed his right hand beside Ed's head, not touching his face. He didn't notice that he is gripping Ed's right hand.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Now, he was yelling at him. Ed did want to come back in this office for personal issues. He wanted to avoid him as much as possible but Roy's not making it easy for him.

"You!"

"Me?! Why? What did I do?! I didn't get in your way! In fact, I never bothered your life!"

"That's the problem! You never did anything! You didn't even bother to save-"

Roy was interrupted by Ed's laugh. Hard. He is laughing hard. Edward knew what he was going to say and damn straight he is making the situation more hilarious.

"You think this is funny?"

"No. You're making it funny…" Ed was still laughing but suddenly stopped when Roy leaned down and kissed him, pinning him against the wall.

It was not soft. Roy was pushing himself to him. Ed pushed him as hard as he could but failed. It was not because he doesn't have the strength but because the old feelings he had for him were suddenly remembered. Roy grabbed both of his hands and pinned it above his head, still kissing him hardly.

Roy pulled away when Ed suddenly kicked his gut.

"Shit! Ow…" He cursed.

"Serves you right!" Ed glared at him. He turned away to leave when Roy suddenly laughed.

"You think that was funny?"

"No. you're making it funny…" Roy quoted him, still laughing.

"You're crazy."

"Am I?" He challenged.

He shook his head, stating that _you-are-hopeless-General _and replied. "Absolutely."

"Edward." Roy looked at him.

Ed looked back, startling him with the sudden seriousness of his voice.

"_Come back."_

---

**A/N:**

Sorry for the very short chapter, I'm typing this as fast as I can so that I could update sooner but my freaking computer is messing with me right now. I need to buy a new wire so that it will be fixed.

Anyway, thanks for those who read and review-ed. And sorry for the cliffy… -grin-

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Neither Own Fullmetal Alchemist nor the characters within…**

**Warning: Slight OOcness… Shounen-ai… Consider yourself warned!**

**Another You**

_Ah love! Could you and I with Him Conspire? _

_To grasp this sorry scheme of things entire, _

_Would not we shatter it to bits - and then _

_Re-mold it nearer to the heart's desire!_

_-Omar Khayyam-_

**Chapter 4**

"_Come back…"_

An unexpected statement that Roy Mustang said caught him off guard. But not everything you wish for could be granted. It doesn't always go your way like how you wanted it to be. And although Edward's decision was still indecisive, he can't let him have his way.

"No…" Though Roy is close, Ed stared at him, not showing his discomfort. Roy's eyes were full of willpower yet pain still lingered.

When Edward came back, he was determined to come back in Roy's open arms only to find them filled by another and what made him sick is that it was_ her. _Ed had known it when he had overheard her confessing her love to him. It was still Ed and Roy at that time. Thankfully, he had rejected her but now, it was different. He doesn't want to think about it at this time. So why now? Why does Roy want him back?

Now, pride is prevailing him. His satisfaction of agonizing Roy is the only way to lessen his own suffering. He wants to let him feel pain. The pain of rejection. For Edward, this is a bittersweet revenge.

"Why?" Ed can now see it in his eyes, they are full of pain yet Roy is still trying to hide it through the stern voice he always uses. "Is it because of him?" He is not surprised by the information he got. He is a General after all.

"Why do you even care? It's none of your goddamn business!" Ed replied his voice is starting to rise. Thankfully, the walls are soundproof so they won't be heard by the people outside.

They are now shouting at each other. "Are blind or just pretending to be blind?! I care and it's my goddamn business because I still need you! I-"

Edward suddenly interrupted him. "Oh! So now I'm your living trophy man? What am I? A prize for your excellence and heroic acts? That's a sick joke General!"

"Dammit Edward! That's not what I meant!" Roy cursed in frustration.

"Then enlighten me Bastard! I can't believe you still have -" Now he was the one interrupted.

"I still love you." Silence filled the air at the moment after Roy said those words in a whisper. A lot of things crossed in their minds. Especially Edward's.

Astonishment is never new now. Lot's of surprises were thrown out by their words which makes it hard for them to move on in their present lives.

Suddenly, Edward snapped at him. "I can't believe you still have the guts to say that to me bastard! You make me sick!" He held the doorknob and before he could turn it, Roy grabbed both of his hands and pinned it above Edward's head again with his left hand.

Roy smirked. "You're getting louder, Fullmetal. Why don't we shut that mouth of yours now?" He leaned closer. He could smell Edward's lemon scent. He could tell that he's knees are trembling.

"Don't you dare do that bastard… I'm warning you now." Edward cannot hide his discomfort now that Roy is getting closer. His words came out softly and at the same time, it trembled which showed his uneasiness.

"And if I dare?" His warning did not faze his confidence now that he is gaining dominance. Before Ed could reply, he slipped his left arm around Ed's waist and pulled him so their lips met.

_This is getting out of hand. Push him away Edward! Don't let him fool you again._ A voice said in Edward's mind. Before the kiss could get intimate, he pushed him away this time with full force and punched him square in the face.

_Not to be provoked is best; _

_But if moved, never correct till the fume is spent; _

_For every stroke our fury strikes is sure to hit ourselves at last._

_-William Penn-_

---

_A/N: _Thank you thank you THANK YOU for those people who review-ed! You guys are awesome!

You might have noticed why I'm really glad today. Well, a bit sad too… I guess… well this fic is ALMOST finished and I just can't wait to start my original story. I just figured out that I can't concentrate on the other one if this fic won't be finished.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this fic.

Don't forget to review!

_Special thanks to those people who continuously read and review-ed this story: Haganenocutie94; Demonsadist; Secret25; and others! Love you all!_


End file.
